


My Brother, My Parabatai

by lorna_mf



Series: x malec oneshots x [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec and Jace deserve nice things, Angry Alec Lightwood, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Jace just misses Alec a lot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorna_mf/pseuds/lorna_mf
Summary: Alec is very excited to finally be moving in with MagnusBut Jace misses Alec and doesn’t know how to express his feelings so he just shouts insteadAngsty at first but does get happy





	My Brother, My Parabatai

Alec was vigorously throwing clothes and books into cardboard boxes when he heard a voice from his bedroom door.

"Knock knock?" Jace was standing in the door frame with his signature smirk on his face.

"Oh hey Jace." Alec smiled and waved, then got back to throwing his things in boxes.

"What's with the violent packing?" Jace walked in and sat down next to Alec on the floor.

"Magnus asked me to move in with him!" Alec said excitedly.

"Wow." Jace whistled. "What did you say?"

"Are you kidding me? I said yes!" Alec hit his shoulder in a playful manner. "You think I'm about to pass up this opportunity? I mean, I stay there almost everyday anyway."

"Oh... you said yes." Jace said.

Alec looked at him with a confused face.

"Well, of course I did. He's my boyfriend, I love him. I've been waiting for him to ask me to be honest."

"Good for you Alec." Jace sighed and stood up. Alec quickly grabbed his ankle before he could move too far away.

"What's up?" Alec looked concerned.

"Nothing's up Alec, it's okay, just go back to packing." Jace pulled his leg away.

"There's something wrong." Alec said making Jace freeze. "You're my parabatai, I can read you like an open book in all capital letters. What's wrong."

"It's just," Jace rubbed his face before he turned to look at Alec who was now stood up. "I never see you anymore."

"We went on patrol this morning. Seriously, what's up with you?"

"You're supposed to be my parabatai Alec." Jace said.

"I am." Alec said, confused.

"Well then why aren't you acting like it."

"Excuse me?"

Jace scoffed and went to walk away again but was grabbed and whipped round by Alec who wore a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean I'm not acting like you're parabatai? Am I not being good enough for you?"

"Have you even been paying attention to my life recently Alec? I mean, I thought that's what you were supposed to do, you were supposed to watch my back. Now all you're watching is Magnus."

"I'm watching Magnus because he's my boyfriend. It's no different to what you did when Clary first showed up. And I watch you're back on missions all the time so I still don't really know what you're talking about." Alec said sharply.

"As if you even come on missions anymore." Jace rolled his eyes.

"I'm the Head of the Institute! I have a lot of stuff to do here! I can't always be there Jace, you know that!"

"Yeah well what happened to you checking up on me? You always did that and now what. I mean, you're never there to defend me, to back me up, to be my wingman." Jace yelled poking Alec's chest with his finger.

"Maybe I've just realised that I don't need to hide behind your back anymore!"

Jace blinked and looked at Alec. His chest was heaving with anger and he was almost shaking.

"You're telling me that I'm never here to back you up, be your wingman. Well maybe I've learned that I'm important enough to need someone there to back me up! Not everything is about you. You're saying I don't pay any attention to your life?" Alec's fists were clenched so hard that his nails were cutting crescent shapes into his palms. "I spent ten years paying more attention to you than anyone else! I was there at your beck and call, I was there when you were injured, or even if you wanted to talk about shit that I didn't care about. All those times your talked to me about girls do you know what I was paying attention to? You! The way your skin crinkled by your eyes when you smiled, your laugh, the way your hair bounced when you laughed, every little detail that made me fall in love with you, I payed attention to!"

Jace was frozen to his spot. He didn't know what to say. He knew Alec had feelings for him but... _love_...

"When Clary came along, it destroyed my life. To see you completely obsessing over a girl like that. I felt like crap every single night, just knowing that you would never love me the way I loved you. Whenever you talked about girls, I thought that maybe there was a sliver of hope that you'd be bi or something. I just thought that maybe you'd stop being so blind. But Clary. She came and swept you off of your feet from right under me and there was nothing I could do. Then Magnus came along."

"Alec I didn't mean to set you off like this, all I was trying to say was-"

"I don't care what you were trying to say. What I care about, is you not being okay with what is happening in my love life. My relationship is developing, and it will not stop developing. I love Magnus, more than I have ever loved anyone and that includes yourself. For once I my life there is someone who loves me as much as I love them, and you can't even be happy that he's asked me to move in with him." Alec took a step closer to Jace. "I am moving in with Magnus. I said yes. I'm leaving tonight. I'm packing up my room right now and if you don't want to help, leave."

Alec turned on his heel and went back to packing. Jace looked at him for a second or so before turning to walk out of the door. But he froze again. He took a deep breath.

"Alec."

"What the hell could you possibly want now."

"I just wanted to say that I miss you."

Alec stopped packing.

"And I will miss you. Even more so now. To walk past your room and not see your stuff is going to be hard. But I'm happy for you Alec. I really am. You deserve what you have with Magnus. What I don't deserve is a brother like you."

Alec put down the books he was holding and put his hands on his thighs, running them up and down as he took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry I never saw. I'm sorry I was so blind. You did not deserve any of the shit you've had to go through your whole life. I've always thought I had a rough life." He laughed to himself at the last sentence. "But what you've gone through... Angel, I don't know how you've done it Alec. You've had to deal with me, endlessly talking about girls, mom and dad talking to you about eligible women that you could marry, all that internal homophobia that you must have carried with you your whole life. And you don't know how proud I am that you've overcome that. But here I am, acting like a dick because I'll miss you a little bit. But you should go. Don't you dare let me stop you. Your life there with Magnus, will be so much better than your life here. I want you to embrace what you have, and know that you're making me happier than ever, just because you're able to live the life you've always dreamed off with someone who loves you even more than you could ever imagine."

After that, all that could be heard was Alec's heavy breathing. When he finally looked up, there was tears running down his face. But he was smiling.

"You're only going to miss me a little bit?"

Jace laughed and pulled Alec up off the floor and into a crushing hug. Alec allowed Jace to cry into his shoulder as they squeezed each other tight.

"I love you my brother, my parabatai."

"I love you too Jace."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed reading this! 
> 
> Jace has been going through a lot lately what with dying and stuff so I thought I’d write some stuff where he’s even sadder 
> 
> (this was written before the whole Jace being the Owl thing and Magnus not letting Alec move in yet so it might not make sense with the show’s current timeline but what are ya going to do about it)


End file.
